Sans/Inktale
Ink exists outside of timelines and AUs (hence him being an out!code) to aid artists in the creation of new AUs. Despite aiding creators, he does not create AUs himself. He only participates in creating characters and bringing them to life (outside of already deceased people). He currently resides in the Doodlesphere, the place that holds every AU and can only be accessible to anyone if Ink allows them to enter. He was made by Comyet and has now been turned into an Original Character, due to Comyet using him for the Dreamers project. Ink often fights these physical beings known as artblocks so the Multiverse can still thrive. Artblocks have no true form, and it’s up to you to think what they’d look like. Personality Ink is excitable, energetic, and loves to motivate people to create, but when he does get too excited, he has the tendency to randomly throw cxzvdsszcvdzcxvdxup black ink. Yet this also happens whenever he gets too angry or too passionate when talking. He also has the strange habit of checking every AU version of Sans’ height due to him being slightly shorter than Undertale Sans AKA Classic Sans, which would mean he’d be shorter than most Sanses. Most AUs see Ink as a hero that would save the day,cd zx but he really isn't exactly one, due to him having some morals and knowing not to ever intervene in an AU‘s timeline. Ink respects the AUs and will NOT corrupt, alter, or change a timeline just to prevent someone dear to him in that AU from dying. He will only move on, because it’s in the script.vxcvdszsxc Ink tends to be very forgetful anddvften stops mid-sentence, or writes things down on his scarf to try to remember them. He likes to moxzomyet that, despite popvdular fan theories and depictions, Ink is not Lawful Good. It was stated in a picture that Ink is "Chaotic Neutral, at best." He also literally cannot care for others without his vials of paint, due to his lack of soul. In the "Star Sanses" comic, Ink and Dream fight because Ink does not care for the emotic Dream's inability to feel negative emotions over periods of time longer than a few milliseconds.vdrs, and not like him. Ink is canonly aromantic and asexual, mxzcvdzxcvaning he is not looking for any relationship of the sorts. But he can be paired with anybody, yet this will NOT be canon. Backstory Ink started out existing in an unfinished AU known as ___Tale. He watched under the paper as his creator struggled with him and his friends. Ink was the only one who developed feelings, and often tried to spark up conversations with the rest of his unfinished friends, yet he always got no response every time. After their creator had completely left them all, Ink had slowly turned lonely, empty, yet mainly insane. His friends tried to comfort him, but it never worked. He didn’t want to be in this blank hell, and instead wanted to escape it. In anguish, he ripped his own soul in two- thus destroying it, yet escaping his own AU. Ink then reappeared as a new being- without a soul, without feelings, and with code from his old home stuck onto his bones. After escaping, he was sent into the empty void. Ink waited and waited until finally, somebody (could be anybody whose in the fandom. You, your friend, or even that random person you met that loves drawing the UT AUs) gave him color and feelings. Every time a splash of color overcame him, Ink felt powerful and also felt... something. If the intervals between colors were too long, though, He would revert to his colorless self. Ink fixed this problem by filling the vials on his sash with the colors that were splashed on him. This allowed him to pretend to have a soul. Ink gave life to the void he was trapped in, splashing everything with any sort of color. This void would later be known as his Doodlesphere, the place where every AU in the Multiverse stayed together as a sheet of paper for Ink to watch over. Appearance Ink has a signature black paint mark on his right cheek. His eyes usually show a blue circle in the right eye socket and a yellow star in the left, though his eye colors change every time he blinks, and also depends on his emotions, due to the colors and shapes of his eyesockets depend on the vials he drinks. He wears a light-blue jacket around his hips, and brown, long sleeves with blue lines and a light shirt (a protector is on his shirt, attached to his chest), and a giant brown scarf which is almost as big as himself. He has a work belt crossing his chest, with rainbow paint vials (which have heart-shaped caps) placed across it. When Ink drinks what is in the vials, he gets artificial emotions. Red is anger, orange or yellow is happiness- and the rest is up to you. Ink has pants which have the same color scheme as his sleeves. Upon the pants, he wears light brown shorts. Instead of slippers, Ink wears sports shoes with a tiger print pattern on the sides. He also has brown fingerless gloves. On his back, Ink holds his signature weapon: his paintbrush named Broomy. Underneath his clothes are swirling tattoos that fall from the top of his neck, down his spine and rib cages until finishing up at the very start of his legs. The tattoos run 1/4 the way down his arms and are covered by his undershirt. The ink-stain on his right cheek is also part of these tattoos. These tattoos are pieces of code from the unfinished AU that Ink originally came from, and they first stuck onto him when he left that AU. Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities: Ink is able to create pictures and art that he can make come to life. He can also travel through AUs through liquid. When Ink gets too excited or angered, he vomits black ink, but when he gets sick, he can throw up any type of color; sometimes all the colors will come out at one time, like an ink rainbow. He uses his paintbrush as a weapon and an art tool. Weaknesses: Ink canonly lacks a soul and therefore has the inability to feel real emotions. He also fears of being forgotten and fears blank places, and also tends to forget very easily. Relationships Error Ink and Error clash in views and jobs. Error was made to destroy, and Ink was made to create and protect. The level of their relationship is undefined, and many people think of it differently; some think they're enemies, some think of them as brothers, some think they're friends, and some even think that they're in a relationship, which is not true, as stated by Comyet. Despite this, it’s up to you to think what their relationship would be. Error was created by loverofpiggies. Underswap!Sans Underswap Sans is a member of the Star Sanses, an elite team of Sanses who protect the Multiverse. Ink in Underswap version: When Underswap Sans tripped over a paint bucket and accidentally splatted the ink all over the place. This caused Ink to appear from the paint. This would be his first time meeting US!Sans. Dream Ink and Dream are the only Sanses who can live in the Doodlesphere. Dream is the living embodiment of good emotions, while Ink protects the AUs, which are filled with them. Dream works together with Ink and helps him to fight against Error and Nightmare. These two Sanses are mainly seen as best friends, or even seen to be in a relationship. Jokublog (Dream's creator) has posted a collection of facts relating to the relationship between these two, and said that they fought when Dream realized that Ink didn't really care much about the people in the AUs. This was ultimately a flop though, due to Ink’s short-term memory and Dream’s incapability of feeling negativity for longer than a few seconds. Paperjam Paperjam, or PJ, is supposedly an alternate Ink and Error's accidental child. They were created by the leftovers of Error and Ink's battles across the multiverse; blobs of ink and Error's strings combined together to make PaperJam. Ink had taken care of PaperJam for some time, but due to Ink’s forgetfulness, lack of parenting skills and the incapability to actually love/care for someone, Paperjam had left his care to explore on their own. Paperjam is not considered a Sans and was created by 7GoodAngel. Palette Roller Palette is the child of Dream and Ink, and has lived with mostly Dream. But due to Ink being forgetful and being the Watcher of AUs and Dream being the Guardian of Positivity (both of which are a huge important role in the Multiverse) they never had time for Palette as time went on before they then one day left him completely. So Palette went on his own, almost like PJ. Most people ship Palette with Goth, who is the ship-child of Aftertale's Geno!Sans and Reapertale’s Reaper!Sans, and was created by Nekophy. Palette Roller was created by angexci. Rift!Sans Rift!Sans belonged to one of Ink's first AUs, but the AU destroyed itself in mysterious circumstances and Rift fell out of reality. Ink thought him to be dead until the two met again in the remains of DreamTale at the beginning of Rift's official story. Crystal!Sans Ink is Crystal!Sans‘ first friend when he got out from the Abyssal. He helped him to recover from his dead universe. Ink tried to persuade Crystal!Sans to join The Stop It Event' ''but he refused. Their relationship changed when Ink started '''The Stop It-Event. X-Gaster X-Gaster is a character in X-Tale/UnderVerse. X-Gaster is a friend of Ink who made an agreement with Ink, stating that he would use the OVERWRITE button to test out experiments and these experiments will not break the truce Ink made to Error. X-Gaster was created by jakei95. Undertop!Gaster Due to Ink lacking a family, he sees Undertop!Gaster as a guardian- a father-figure, even. Undertop!Gaster is also shipped with Zephyrtale!Gaster as a little side note. Ink can often be seen in his own circus outfit whenever he is creating the clothing for Undertop!Gaster’s crew, since he IS the official tailor. He gets art-supplies once he finishes making an outfit for a circus member. These two are very close, and Undertop!Gaster usually calls Ink ”Inkling”, while Ink calls Undertop!Gaster “Big Top”. Undertop!Gaster was created by under-top. Unknown!Sans Unknown and ink fight alot as unknown destroys au's unknown was at some point inks friend but after a unknown glitch hit unknown's au he become unknown Sans (before becoming glitched unknowns original name is not known) then unknown changed he gradually stopped visiting ink and ink found out whar happened to his dear friend it shattered him now he wants nothing more then to the rid of the glitch on unknown restoring his old friend to his former self Trivia * Ink starred in a canceled comic: "Ink in Underswap." * Myebi has also created the AU known as Zephyrtale. * Ink plays the flute. * He snorts when he giggles. * He has Athazagoraphobia, the fear of not being used and being forgotten by everyone, He also has severe Oudenophobia (also known as Kenophobia), the fear of nothingness caused by his time in an unfinished AU and his time in a part of the anti-void. * Ink was created on April 15th. * Ink's job is to watch over the AUs and he is often called "Creator" by other Sanses in many fanfics and fanart. * Whenever Ink gets too excited, he vomits black ink. * Inktale is NOT a real AU, and is more of something to represent art that shows Ink. * The reason as to why Ink’s scarf is blank is so he can write notes on it to prevent forgetting to say/do something and text paint colors. * Ink does NOT exactly care for the people inside most AUs. The only reason as to why he would protect an AU is because he benefits from its existence. If there were no more AUs in the Multiverse, it could damage Ink’s health and well-being. Another reason as to how he benefits from AUs is because they hold creativity through their own creators, and creativity gives Ink his emotions. * It’s quite possible that normal paint won’t affect Ink’s emotions. Paint filled WITH creativity are the ones that grant him emotions. Gallery 57c1a0b56ddae156cc5bc4ca.png fe58228dd4eecd643e080f567daf158c2218a7b5_hq.jpg tumblr_o28rwi4B6o1u9ypego1_1280.jpg ALL_THE_SANSES!- Edited .png|Ink Sans sprite made by TheNitroFlamer|link=http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheNitroFlamer 53ce218beda76b9.png ink_sans_inktale_by_dedeluasalal-danekmc.png|by dedeluasala 16 - 1.jpg|lol Error and Ink.jpeg Category:Sans Category:Hijo de ink y error Category:Son of Ink and error Category:Inktale Category:Ink Category:Undertale Category:AUs Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Errorink